Espectador
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ele não queria olhar... mas era inevitavel. HB


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, isso faz parte do plano todo.**

**-Pedaços aleatórios da música "Abri os olhos" de Sandy e Júnior. Yes, arghs.**

**Preciso contar como tudo aconteceu pra essa fic. Era quinta-feira, VMB passando, eu sem sono e de repente me aparece Sandy e mais um bando de gente cantando essa música. Já ia trocar de canal quando ouvi o piano. E eu adoro piano. Pronto, a música ficou martelando, sem parar na minha cabeça. Baixei a música. Sexta-feira, trabalho de facu pra fazer, e quando dei por mim, já eram 2:34am e a fic estava pronta.**

**Dedos enferrujados fazem isso com a nossa cabeça.**

* * *

**Espectador**

Os olhos estavam fechados, ouvidos atentos, o rosto inabalável.

Esperou calmamente, enquanto ouvia o bater da porta. Por um momento, pensou que ela não fosse abrir.

Mas ela abriu.

Quando Koenma atravessou a porta, uma luz fraca e azul piscou de fora da janela. Bandanas escorreram pela testa encoberta de fios negros.

De olhos fechados, ele podia ver tudo.

Seu _olho _podia ver tudo.

_**Abri os olhos**_

_**Não consigo mais fechar**_

Ficaram parados alguns instantes, até Botan acenou que ele entrasse. Koenma obedeceu, sorrindo. Botan fechou a porta.

Alguma coisa palpitava desesperadamente, atordoando seus ouvidos. Mas ele preferiu ignorar. Não podia ouvir nada do que diziam, nenhum som que faziam. Mas toda noite, tinha a trilha sonora daquele batucar dentro de si mesmo...

Piscou um único instante.

E lá estava Koenma, os braços abertos e a cabeça levemente arqueada em direção ao rosto da guia, a boca dizendo palavras nunca ouvidas. Ia abraça-la.

Ela não resistiu.

_**E fato é o ato da procura**_

_**E a cura não existe**_

_**Só o que era certo**_

_**Eu descobri**_

_**Nem sempre era o melhor**_

As mãos dele deslizaram da nuca para as bochechas rosadas dela, devagar. Claro que seria devagar. Tinha que ser, porque o tempo ali não era nada. Não era ninguém.

O pequeno corpo na árvore tremeu subitamente.

Os dedos contornaram a boca dela.

Koenma dizia alguma coisa, próximo, olhos fechados.

O olhar vazio que tudo via não se mexeu.

A boca de Botan abriu-se devagar, quase como num soluço. Ele percebeu. Mas o tempo não tinha significado, e tão logo os lábios finos moveram-se de volta um ao encontro do outro, o príncipe espiritual aproximou-se novamente.

Demais.

Tocando-a delicadamente e devagar. Ela arqueou os ombros. A boca do outro, devagar, dançando sobre ela.

O olho atrás da janela sequer se mexeu.

_**Abri os olhos**_

_**Não consigo mais fechar**_

_**Assisto em silêncio**_

_**Até o que eu não quero enxergar**_

Botan afastou-se, virando o rosto. Mordeu o lábio beijado, as mãos afastando-se completamente do corpo do príncipe.

Koenma parecia falar sem parar, as mãos afobadas e rápidas. Como não deviam ser.

Então alguma coisa saltou da boca da mulher que o fez parar. Koenma arregalou os olhos, se aproximando mais uma vez.

Os punhos pequenos se espremeram, contendo-se em seu esconderijo.

Ela começava a chorar.

_**Enquanto eu penso**_

_**Tanto entendo**_

_**Que é mais fácil**_

_**Não pensar**_

_**O que era certo**_

_**Eu aprendi**_

_**A sempre questionar**_

Ele nunca havia aberto a janela.

Nunca havia deixado de estar apenas ali, vigiando. Olhando.

As mãos fechavam com força... mas...

Koenma sorriu gentil, segurando a mão da onna. Beijou-a com todos aqueles gestos insignificantes, erguendo-se em seguida.

Disse alguma coisa, enquanto Botan limpava o rosto das lágrimas.

As mãos escondidas afrouxaram, relutantes.

O príncipe aproximou-se mais uma vez da mulher, dessa vez dando um demorado beijo em sua testa, coberta de fios azuis. Sorriu mais uma vez, caminhando para a porta.

Botan parecia quieta enquanto a porta fechava atrás de si.

A porta bateu, e ela caiu sobre o sofá, os olhos escondidos entre as mãos.

_**Sei**_

_**Mais do que eu quis**_

Ele ficou ali, esperando. Inquieto demais.

Uma vontade absurda de entrar pela janela, sem dar explicações. Mas não entraria. Porque ele ficava ali, só olhando. Vigiando. Guardando.

Não era essa a ironia de um ladrão que vigia a jóia que jamais poderia roubar?

Botan levantou um dos braços, puxando alguma coisa debaixo das almofadas do sofá. Uma foto. Os olhos apertaram-se, vendo todo o grupo Urameshi na foto.

Botan abraçou a foto, deitando-se novamente no sofá.

Olhou a foto com mais força. Havia uma figura desforme desenhada, riscos que pareciam trovões a cortavam ao meio.

E havia um nome dentro.

_**Abri os olhos**_

_**Não consigo mais fechar...**_

-Hiei?

A bandana fechava o olho que até então apenas assistia.

E olhos vermelhos acompanhavam seus próprios passos depois da janela.

-Sem explicações, onna.

_**Abri os olhos...**_

OWARI


End file.
